Sabe's Loves
by naruto11222
Summary: This is a request for changingdestiny40. The pairing is FutaSabe x Padme x FutaLela. This is a three chapter story. Contain, Futanari, Mother-Daughter incest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am back with another new story. This is new request from changingdestiny40. This is going to three chapter to Star Wars. I have never done a three part request before, but it look like I am going to try something new. changingdestiny40 I hope you like the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Star Wars.**

 **Enjoy 😁**

 **Padme x Futa Sebe**

Padme travel back to her home planet Naboo to relax from a long and stressful day on Courscant. She spend most of her times trying to she work with diplomatic solution to deal with the war with the Separatist. She knew that she need a day to herself away from all of the war affairs and other problems. When she arrive to the palace, she was stretch her arms and legs. She knew that she was going to be a long week of relaxation. She was greet by her handmaiden Sabe how have never left her side when she was a eleven years old.

"Welcome home, my lady." Sabe said.

"It's good to be home. How are things while i was away on senator business?" Padme asked.

"Nothing out of originally. Naboo has been quiet while you and representative Blinks has left." Sabe told her.

Padme just sigh with relief because nothing has happen while she was away. She look at her handmaiden for a moment because she noticed that she was blushing for some odd reason. Sabe grabs her bags and escort to her room. Sabe was looking at Padme for a moment because the way that Padme was wearing one of her senator outfit that show her cleavage. When they arrive to Padme's room, Sabe place Padme bags on her bed and she bow to Padme as she took her leave.

 _"I wonder what is wrong with Sabe?"_ Padme thought.

Sabe was heading towards room because something was bothering her. When she was arrive to her room, she lock the door and close the window. She starts to disrobe and look at her little friend that had pointed outward. She sigh with relief that Padme didn't notice it and she walk over to a picture of her and Padme went they were younger. She grab hold of her member and starts to stroke it. She pulled down her panties and sat on the edge of her bed. She begin to stroke her while holding the picture.

"Ahhh... Padme... I want you. Ahhh... Haaahh... Ahhhh... fuuuuuckkk... ahhhhh..." Sabe moaned.

She continue to masturbate and she move her hips through each stroke. She was on the verge to reach her limit and she release her cum on the picture. She begin to pant from exhaustion and she sigh because she knew that Padme wouldn't love her. She grab a tissue to clean herself and picture frame. She change her clothes into something different. She leave her room once she changed and she head into the dining room to see that Padme had change as well. She was eating her diner and she smile which she saw her servant at return.

"Come and join me for diner." Padme said.

"Of course, my lady." Sabe said.

Sabe pull up a chair and sat down next to Padme. Some of the servants gave Sabe a plate with some food on top of it. Sabe was eating and she was looking at Padme. She place her fork down for a moment and wipe her mouth.

"So what has happen during my absences?" Padme said.

"Everything have been at peace since you have left for the senate, my lady." Sabe said.

Padme smile and place her hand on Sabe's lap. Sabe was looking down at her lap to see that Padme was rubbing her leg. She knew that Padme's hand was going a little higher which she starts to feel her dick getting hard. She knew that she have to stop Padme before she touch it.

"It's okay. I already knew about your attachment." Padme said.

"But. How?" Sabe asked.

"I have known since we were eleven years old. I wanted you to tell me this for a really long. I just waited for you to tell me because I wanted you say it at your own pace." Padme said.

Sabe was pure shock to hear that Padme had known about her secret. She felt her heart sink in her chest. Then Padme got up from her chair and grab Sabe by her hand. She escort her to Padme's chamber while the rest of the servant clean the table. When they arrive to Padme's chamber, Padme close the door and lock it. Sabe was looking at the senator as she sat down on the bed. Padme walk over to the young handmaiden and sat in her lap. She leans in and their lips touch. They were kissing each other with pure passionate. Several thoughts was running through Sabe. She wanted to stop but she just gave into the kiss.

Padme wrap her arms around Sabe's neck as she begins to rock her hips. Sabe could feel the senator rubbing against her. She knew that Padme was making her hard and her dick starts to erect. It was touching her which Padme gasp when she felt it. Sabe shove her tongue inside of Padme which Padme's eyes widen and smirk. They were tongue battling with each other while Sabe place her hands on Padme's ass and rub them. Padme starts to grind against Sabe's dick which Sabe to moan into the kiss. Padme stop and got up to take off her clothes. Sabe was looking at the flawless body before her. Then she did the same which they both were completely naked.

"This going to be my first time." Padme said.

"Don't worry, my lady. This is my first time as well." Sabe said.

Then Padme crawl up to her toy, but she stop at the dick and she slowly like on the shaft. Sabe tilt her head back before she let out a moan. Padme was touching the tip and rub it. Sabe was moving her hips because this is the first time that someone else was touching her cock beside herself. Then Padme starts to sucking the tip which cause Sabe's eyes to widen. She arch her back and place her hand on Padme's head to get her to suck more of her. Padme starts to gag for a moment because she never took it all in before. She was trying her best to please Sabe.

"Ahhh... Padme... I am getting close... AHHHHH!" Sabe moaned.

She shot a load inside of Padme's mouth which made Padme's eyes to widen. She was trying to swallow as much as possible. But she couldn't as she cough up some of Sabe's cum. Sabe was panting and she look at Padme. She raise up for a moment and kiss Padme once again. She could taste her own cum for the first time as well. Their tongue were battling for dominance, but Padme reach for Sabe's cock which she cause her to yelp as Padme's tongue pinned Sabe's. They both broke the kiss and look at each other.

"You are evil, my lady." Sabe stated.

"What? There's no rule when it comes to tongue battles, my sweet Sabe." Padme said.

She roll Padme on her back and took position. Padme was looking at her which Sabe was rubbing her pussy with her cock. Padme was moan as she was feeling the tip rubbing against her entrance. Sabe groan as she was rubbing herself. She gently push inside of Padme which she felt Padme's starts to shake. She looked up at Padme to see that she had tears running down her face.

"Does it hurt? We can stop if you want." Sabe said.

"It's okay, Just keep coming." Padme reassure her.

Sabe nods her head and continue to push her cock inside of Padme. Once she manage to get her whole dick inside of her, Padme moan louder. She was waiting for Padme to get use to it. Sabe starts to move and she was enjoying how Padme felt. Padme starts moaning and she wrap her legs around Sabe's waist. Sabe down at Padme.

"Can I go faster, Padme?" Sabe asked.

Padme nods her head and Sabe start thrusting faster and harder. Padme was moaning as she move her hips in sync with Sabe's thrusting. Sabe leans in to attack Padme's neck while she was thrusting. Padme was enjoying every inch of Sabe's cock. Padme could feel Sabe's breast rubbing against hers. She arch her back while Sabe went deep inside of her.

"Ahhh...Sabe...I love it!" Padme moaned.

Sabe was lost at Padme's words and she went faster until she reach Padme's womb. Padme louder which cause the servants to hear her. She push Sabe on her back to place herself on top of Sabe. She starts to ride Sabe which Sabe was moaned as she grip on Padme ass. Padme tries to move faster which sweat starts to build up on the both of them. Then they both starts to climax with each other. Padme moan louder as she felt a load of Sabe's cum inside her womb.

"That was amazing, Sabe." Padme said.

Sabe smile at her which Padme was looking down at her. Sabe flip Padme on her stomach with her ass in the air. Padme was looking at her lover which Sabe was getting into position. She was rubbing her cock against Padme's pussy. Padme starts to moan which she felt Sabe's cock rub against her pussy. She was moving her hip in sync with each rub of Sabe's cock. Then she starts to push it inside of Padme which Padme's eyes widen when she felt the pressure of Sabe's cock going inside of her. She was a looking at her for a moment to see nothing but lust in her eyes.

"Ah... Sabe! It feels so good!" Padme moaned.

"I am going to give you more and I want you to have my baby." Sabe told her.

"Yes, yes, yes, I want your baby. I want to fuck your baby. I want to have two cocks inside of me." Padme moaned.

Sabe went faster and harder inside of Padme. She leans in to kiss her and their tongue was battle each other while Sabe was slapping Padme to make her yelp in surprise which Sabe pinned her tongue. She continues to thrusting inside of Padme and she even grabs Padme's breast. She starts to play with them to increase the pleasure. She went deep inside of Padme which she was bend down which she was touching the bed. Sabe lean on Padme. She could feel Sabe's breast on her back and she went even faster and harder.

"SABE! I'M CUMMING!" Padme yelled.

"ME TOO!" Sabe yelled.

Sabe went faster because she was twitching to make this was a big one.

"SABE!" Padme moaned.

"PADME!" Sabe moaned.

They climax together which Sabe shoot several of her seed inside of Padme. She was panting and she was looking at Sabe who was still inside of her. She was panting as well, but she was trembling because she was still shooting her seed inside of Padme.

"You're still cumming. I think I just drain you dry." Padme said.

"I think that you right." Sabe said.

She pull out of Padme's pussy which she lay next to Padme. She was panting and turn her head to look at Padme. Padme smiles at her and they both starts to kiss each other. Padme broke the kiss and look into Sabe's eyes.

"So, what does this for us?" Padme asked.

"Well, I was hoping we could be lovers." Sabe told her.

Padme smiles and kiss Sabe on the cheek.

"I would love that." Padme said.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Futa Lela x Futa Sabe.**

 **Whew. Well, that the first chapter out of three is complete. Oh** **changingdestiny40, I am sorry that it took me so long to get the first chapter done. I have been having writer's block for your request. So, I have been working on new and old stories to get the idea for this chapter.**

 **Please Review my loyal fan. 😃😁**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the Star Wars Characters in this fanfiction.**

 **Futa Sabe x Futa Lela**

After the Clone Wars, everything went into shambles because Chancellor Palpatine was the Darth Lord of the Sith that the Jedi has been hunting. He had use the clones to take out all the Jedi on Coruscant and all over the known star system. Obi-Wan Kenobi had kill Anakin Skywalker which He, Master Yoda, and some of the surviving Jedi went into hiding. Padme had live out her life with the woman of her dreams. She knew that Nabbo was no place for the both of them. So, They went to Alderaan where they could be safe from the Galactic Empire. They gotten married after three years. They a few months making love with each other until Padme got pregnant. When nine months passed, Padme gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Lela. She take after of Padme except she was born with a cock of her own. Sabe just smile for a moment because she knew that she was going to teach her daughter each thing that she know how to use a dick.

Several years later

Lela was looking at the blue sky and she was happy to live her life on Alderaan. She walking around the market which she enjoy to be around traders. She loves to help merchants with their goods and their wares. She never told anyone that she had a dick because she feel a little discourage. Then she saw a beautiful Twi'lek who was walking by and she bents over which Lela caught glimpse of the Twi'lek's tight pants which show a great view of her butt. Lela could feel her dick become hard which the Twi'lek stood straight up and walk away. Lela lose her train of thought and she look down. She saw that her dick was pointing straight out. She quickly went somewhere to hide to take care of it.

 _"This is a damn curse. If I didn't think about sexual stuff about that Twi'lek girl. She was the one had gotten me so hard. Well, I have better get back home."_ Lela thought.

She leaves the market and walk back home. She was knew that her cock was going to need a lot of attention.

=== Padme's and Sabe's home ====

Sabe was asleep in bed which Padme was under the covers giving her beloved her morning blowjob. Sabe was moaning from the touch of her wife. Padme was bobbing her head under the covers. She even finger herself while she was sucking Sabe off. Sabe let a grunt and sigh with relief as she came inside of Padme's mouth. She open her eyes to see that someone was underneath the blanket and just smirk to see who it was. She was playing with Padme's head to stroke her hair. Padme climbs back up to Sabe's chest to rest her head.

"You know that you are going to be punish for blowing me while I was asleep." Sabe said.

"Oh, I know." Padme said.

Sabe places Padme underneath her as she place her cock inside of Padme. Padme moans loud as Sabe begins to thrust inside of her. She was moving faster and harder inside of Padme. The bed begins to shake from Sabe's thrusting. Sabe leans in to kiss Padme's neck while she was thrusting deep inside of her. She was picking up speed which cause the bed to shake from each thrust.

=== Lela ===

Lela walks in their home and she was looking around to see that her parents weren't up. She sigh because she walks towards her room. She stripped out of her clothes and sat on her bed. Her room was next to her parents room, but she took this time because she knew that her parents have sex all the time. She carefully hear her mother's moaning. She begins to play with her chest with one hand and she slowly starts to stroke her cock with other over hand.

"Ahhh... I made it just in time..." Lela moaned.

She just listen close as she could hear her mother Padme moaning out Sabe's named as bed creak from each thrusting. Lela was making her nipples hard because she was imagine herself doing it with both of her mothers. She even picture Padme on all-four being fuck from behind by Lela. Lela was stroking her cock a little faster and she was trying to contain a moan. She even imagine herself being fuck by her mother Sabe which it sends her over the edge as she rubs herself even faster. She lay down on her bed with her ass in the air and continue to masturbate. Sabe was taking Padme from behind which cause to moan louder which Lela could hear spanking sound.

"Sabe, I'm gonna... gonnna... gonna... CUM!" Padme moaned.

Lela grabs her headboard and she was rocking her hips from each stroke. Then she heard a scream which means that both of her mothers just cum together which Lela grabs her pillow to muffled her moaned as she cums onto her bed. She grabs the tip of her cock and some of her own cum off her dick. She begins to lick her finger as she imagine licking both of her mothers' cum. Then she had made herself hard once again.

=== Padme's and Sabe's room ===

Padme was panting from exhaustion and she was looking up at her lover. Sabe was looking at the clock for a moment which she noticed Padme's transmitter was flashing. She reaches over to activate it and then a holo image of Senator Chuchi appeared. Padme quickly got up and wraps the blanket around her body.

 _"Senator Amidala, the empire request your patience at the senate meeting."_ Chuchi said.

"I will be there shortly." Padme said.

The transmission ended which Padme just sigh as she got dressed. Sabe rest her head on her hand as she look at her wife. She knew that it was going to be a long trip from their planet to Coruscant. Padme was smiling because she was being watch while was getting ready for her meeting with the Senate. Sabe got up and kisses her wife. Padme was wearing one of beautiful senate outfit.

"I wish that you didn't have to go." Sabe said.

"Aw, worry that you won't get any pleasure from love of your life. Well, the meeting won't be long because all he is going to tell us about the rebels that mounting an attack." Padme said.

Sabe walks her to the door and they both gave each other a passionate kiss. Then Padme was being escort by the clone troopers and they left for the space station. Sabe was watching from the window and she let out sigh and walk back to her room. She walks pass Lela's room, but she stop because she heard Lela's moaning. She places her hand ear towards the door as she listens closely to the sound of panting and smacking sound.

"Ah ah ah ah ah yeah fuuuuuucccckkkk. That's it mom both of you suck my cock. I'm cumming again." Lela moaned.

Then Sabe was feeling hard when she heard those words and she was stroke her cock as she open the door a little bit. She watch as her daughter was facing her head board of her bed. She was rocking her hips as Sabe just continue to watch her daughter. She was rubbing her cock faster and she plays with her breasts. She was biting her lips to contain her moan while she was watching Lela was putting her fingers in her asshole. She didn't know that someone was watching her. They both were about to reach their limits and they both starts to cum. Lela came on her bed again while Sabe came on the door and she soon open the door fully as she walk inside her daughter's room.

"Wow. I never thought that my sweet daughter was so naughty." Sabe said.

Lela's eyes widen and she turns her head to see that her mother was standing next to her bed. She was sweating in fear because she was masturbating and she had dirty thoughts about both of mothers. She tries to hide her shame, but Sabe stops her as she sat down her daughter's bed and let a relief sigh because she knew that this was going to be so bad. She have plenty of fun while Padme is away. Lela lower her head in shame because she knew that it was wrong for their daughter to think that way.

"Care to explain to mommy?" Sabe asked.

"I am sorry, mom. But I can't help myself because they way you and mom have sex. it just turns me on. I have been doing this for a while now. Even I get aroused around other girls." Lela said.

"Well, I can't be mad at you. You are getting at that age. I will show how to really handle that." Sabe said.

She got up and got down to her knees. She pick up Lela's dick which she begins to lick it which Lela starts to shiver when she felt her mother's tongue on her cock. Sabe continue to lick until it became hard once again and she begins to suck on it. Leta gasps because had picture one of her mothers sucking on her cock but she didn't expect to her mother with the same cock as hers. Sabe was looking up at Lela and she smirks as she suck harder. She swirl her tongue all over Lela's cock. She stop for a moment which made Lela'whimper as she look down at Sabe. Sabe use her breast as they wrap around Lela which cause her to moan louder as she was felt her mother's chest on her dick. Sabe was licking the tip while she was giving her daughter the best boobjob that can. Lela places her hand on her mother's as she thrust her hips to put her dick inside of Sabe's mouth.

"Ah ah ah ahhh fuuuucccckkk. Ah ah ah ahhhh ahhhhhh. I'm gonnna cum!" Lela moaned.

Sabe wasn't planning on stopping as she move her breast faster while squeeze them harder on Lela's dick and she even suck harder. Lela moan louder as she came inside of her mother's mouth. Some of Lela's cum landed on her breast as sabe let go of Lela and she swallow some of Lela's cum. She was looking at her daughter to see that she was panting hard. Then Sabe looks down at her own cock to see that it was hard as well. She climbs onto Lela's bed and she was straddling over Lela's stomach and she place her cock in between Lela's breast. She begins to massage her daughter's breast while she was thrusting as well. Lela was moaning because feel her mother's dick around her breast while Sabe was moaning as well. She squeeze Lela's breast around her dick as she thrust faster while Lela's moan louder and suddenly Sabe grunts as she unleash a load of her cum on Lela.

"Mmmm... now we're even." Sabe said.

Lela lick her mother's cum off her fingers and she enjoy the taste of her mother's cum. She was licking Sabe's dick to get it clean and Sabe turn around to face Lela's dick to see that it was hard once again. They both were sucking each other cocks in a sixty-nine position and they were enjoying each others cock. Sabe lift Lela's balls which she use her finger to feel that Lela's pussy was getting wet. Then Lela's cock twitch when it felt Sabe's finger which she did the same thing to Sabe's pussy. They both starts to place their finger inside of each others pussy as they suck harder on each other cocks. After a few minutes of tease each other, they both stop for a moment as Sabe pull her cock out of Lela's mouth. Lela pout in disappointment.

"I think that our cocks are moist enough. I need to pop that cherry of yours." Sabe said.

She opens Lela's legs as she lift Lela's balls as she stick her dick inside of Lela and she begins to move while Lela was feeling every inch of Sabe. Lela was moaning from the strength of her mother. Sabe was leaning in as their breasts were touching each other. Lela wraps her legs around her mother's waist as she feel her mother's hand jerking her off from each thrust. Then Sabe grunts as she came inside of Lela while Lela cum on herself. Sabe pulls out as her cum leaks out Lela's pussy. Lela was panting as she was looking at Sabe for a moment.

"Wow. That was intense. I never felt like that before." Lela said.

"Well, that is best part for a special girl as you. Now, put that cock of yours to good use." Sabe said.

She bends over to present her ass to her daughter. Lela nods her head as she got up and she crawl over to her mother. She place both of her hands on her mother's hip and she line up her cock. She couldn't decide which hole to take. Sabe was smiles and she knew that her daughter was going to experience her first hole.

"Which hole to take?" Lela asked.

"Take my pussy first just to get that first experience okay." Sabe said.

Lela nods as she place her dick inside of Sabe's pussy as they both moaned. Lela could feel her mother's insides squeezing her dick. She waited for to get use to the feeling and she begins to move again. She push her cock in and out of Sabe at a slow pace. After a few minutes, Lela starts to pick up speed as Sabe could feel Lela's dick going deep inside of her. Lela was panting from each thrust and she could feel sabe's ass smack against her waist. Lela went faster and harder. Sabe was moaning as she could feel that her daughter's cocks touching her wombs.

"Ah ah ah, fuck, yeah, that is baby girl. Give mommy's everything you got." Sabe moaned.

"Ohh, mommy. I want to fuck you more... Ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhhh ahhhhhhh!" Lela moaned.

Then she was cum inside of Sabe and she was lean on her mother's back. Lela was panting from exhaustion as she was still cumming inside of Sabe which Sabe knew that her daughter was massive load. Then Lela pulls out of Sabe, but she slammed her dick inside of Sabe's asshole. Sabe scream in pain which she turns her head and saw nothing but pure lust in her daughter's eyes. Lela begins to thrust harder and faster while Sabe was moaning louder as she grips the bed sheets. Lela's went deeper inside of Sabe which she was looking at Lela as she lift her leg up. She even grabs Sabe's cock and stroke it during each thrust. Sabe breast was bouncing from each thrust. Sweat starts to build up on their body and Lela leans and kiss Sabe which Sabe moaned through the kiss.

"Mommy! I"M CUMMING!" Lela moaned.

"ME TOO! CUM INSIDE ME BABY GIRL!" Sabe moaned.

Then Lela thrust a few more times before she was slammed into her as she unleash her cum inside of Sabe asshole and they both were panting as Lela's continue to cum inside of Sabe. She was looking at her daughter and panting which she was looking at the puddle of cum. Lela was panting as she look at her mother and she kiss her again, but it was more passionate as their tongues was battling for dominance. They just lay in Lela's messy bed and cuddle.

"So, does it means I can have sex with you two for now on?" Lela asked.

"Why yes, dear. Your mother would love to have you inside of her."

 **xxx**

 **Whew. It took me a long time because of the two hours bullshit. Changingdestiny40, I am sorry that it took this long with chapter two done, but I will have chapter 3 and chapter 4 done after the Holidays. Again I am really sorry for the late update.**

 **Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey everyone I am back with a new chapter for Sabe's Love. Well, I wanted to say thank you for following and favoring this story and all my other stories. I will have more chapters to all my other stories soon. Now, let get to the chapter shall we.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from the Star Wars series.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

 **Padme x Futa Lela**

Lela and Sabe were sleeping in Lela room which they both had morning wood. Sabe turned on her side while Lela cuddle up to her. She placed her hand on her mother's dick and stroke it. She was also rubbing her own dick against her mother's asshole. Then she pushed her dick inside of her mother's asshole. Sabe was whimpering in her sleep and placed her hand on Lela's ass. Lela was drooling in her sleep and she begins to thrusting. Sabe was moaning as she was pre-cum from her dick.

"Ohhhh Padme! Fuck my ass with that dildo." Sabe moaned in her sleep.

"I got you now, you dirty Twi'lek. Now, feel my dick." Lela said in her sleep.

Lela thrust faster and harder inside Sabe's asshole. She felt something hard was pushed deep inside of her. Lela started to cum inside her mother's asshole and pulled out as cum was leaking out her mother's asshole. Then the Holo-communicator was beeping which woke Sabe up from the beeping sound. She was rubbing her eyes to see that Lela was still asleep and she saw that Lela was leaking cum from her dick. She stretch her arms as she looked over to her nightstand. She press a button to answer the incoming call. Then a holo of Padme appeared which she was looking at her wife naked body.

 _"Oh my! Did I just wake you?"_ Padme asked.

"Yeah, Are you on your way back home?" Sabe said.

 _"Yes, we were going over to the next stand of the Galactic Empire. All I want to do is come and have your dick."_ Padme stated.

"Well, I have to go to work, dear." Sabe said.

Padme pout because she was hoping to have some fun on her way home.

"I will see you when I get off work." Sabe said.

Padme nodded her head as the both of them ended the transmission and Sabe started to get dress for work. She turned her head to see that Padme won't be alone because she will have their daughter that will keep her company. Then she headed out to start her job. After a while, Padme came home and she open the door to see her daughter walking around the house with nothing on. Lela was looking at her mother in the front door which Padme quickly close it. She walked up to Lela and grabbed her dick which caused her to moan.

"Mother, what are you doing ahhhhhh!" Lela moaned.

'Sorry, sweetie. But mommy is horny from a long day with the senate meeting." Padme said.

She got down to her knees and started sucking Lela off. Lela moaned louder as she placed her hands on her mother's head. She was enjoying how good her mother's tongue around her dick. She was thrusting her hips while Padme continue to suck harder and bobbed her head faster. Padme. Lela was moaning louder as she placed her hand on her mother's head to get her to suck her dick more. Padme smiled as she suck harder and move even faster. She even fingered herself as some of her pussy juice was leaking out of her pussy. It was making a puddle and she moaned on Lela's dick.

"Ahhh, ahhh, mother, ahhh ahhhh, I'm gonna, ahhh, I'm gonna CUM!" Lela exclaimed.

She came inside her mother's mouth which Padme was trying to swallow as much of her daughter's cum as possible. But she knew that Lela can shoot out more cum like her mother Sabe which some of her cum leak out of Padme's mouth. Then she came as her hand was covered with her own cum. Lela grabbed her mother's hand and licked it seductively which Padme giggle.

"Mmm you taste good, mother." Lela said.

"Same to you, Lela." Padme said.

They both started kissing each other which they both were tongue wrestling for dominates. Lela pushed her mother to the floor and she was on top of her, but they didn't break the kiss. Lela grind her hips which rubbed her dick against her mother's wet pussy. Padme was moaning into the kiss and she was enjoying how hard her daughter is and then Lela pushed her dick inside her mother's pussy. Padme moaned into the kiss as she felt how deep that Lela was going..

"Ahhh soo good ahhh Lela ahhh ahhh ahhh." Padme moaned.

"Ahhh mother ahhh so tight ahhh ahhh ahhh." Lela moaned.

She slapped her mother's ass as she went faster and harder. Padme just moan louder as felt her daughter's dick getting bigger with each thrust. Lela could her mother's pussy getting tighter and tighter around her dick. Her dick was touching her mother's womb and sweat started to build up around the both of them. Lela lean forward and nimble Padme's ear and then she pinched Padme's nipples to increase the pleasure.

"Ahhh ahhh Lela ahhh ahhh ahhh ohh don't stop ahh ahhh ahh" Padme moaned

"Mother, I am gonna cum." Lela exclaimed.

"Ahhh yes cum inside me ahhh ahhh ahhh make have your ahhh ahhh ahhh baby ahhhhhhh!" Padme moaned.

"Ahhhhhhh! I'm CUMMMMING!" Lela exclaimed.

She came deep inside of her mother's pussy and her seed enter her womb. Then Lela lay down to catch her breath for a moment, but Padme got on top of her daughter. She begin to ride her daughter's dick and Lela grabbed her mother's breasts and she gave them a nice squeeze. Lela was started thrusting upward as Padme was riding her hard.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh Lela ahhh ahhh give me more ahhh ahhh ahhh give it too me ahhh ahhhh ahhh ahhhh ahhhh!" Padme moaned.

"Ahhh ahhhh ahh I'm Cumming again! AHHHHH!" Lela exclaimed.

She unleashed another load inside of Padme which caused her to moan louder and she collapsed on top of her daughter. Lela was looking at her mother who got off of her and kissed her. They were kissing as they cuddle with each other.

"That was hot my dear." Padme said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean, mom." Lela said.

"Ahem." Sabe said.

They both raise up to see Sabe standing in the door way.

 **xxx**

 **Whew sorry for long hiatus and this story is almost over. Things are heating up and it's gonna be even more hotter. I am putting "Hell Upon the League on a short Hiatus until I get Xeno to send me his idea for the next chapter.**


End file.
